russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old IBC-13 Sked in April 1998
Schedule Vintage Television owns for IBC-13's primetime slots from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight on weekdays, 3 p.m. to 12 midnight on Saturdays and 4 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Sundays with the thrice-a-week PBA dates as its anchor program after it signed a P600-million, five-year deal with the station's former administration, led by IBC president Salvador Gomez. :Monday-Friday :7 am - Stop Suffering :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - :Mon: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrant (OPS-PIA) :Tue: Bahay at Buhay (Rep. Amando Bagatsing, Alice Hernandez Reyes and Sister Annie Abion) :Wed: Magandang Umaga Ba? :Thurs & Fri: Mag Smile Club Na! :9 am - Value Vision :Mon, Wed & Thurs :12 nn - FVR: Up Close :12:30 pm - The Hour of Truth :2 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - :Mon: Mahal (Queen of Public Service Cielito del Mundo) :4 pm - :Mon, Wed & Thurs: Battle Ball :Tue & Fri :11:30 am - FVR: Up Close :12 nn - MBA :4:30 pm - Headline Trese (LIVE) :5 pm - :Mon, Wed & Thurs: Gen EleXions: The Comelec Time '98 (Atty. Mike Toledo, Janelle So, Joel Pares) :Tue & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :5:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Thurs: The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo :6 pm - :Mon: NBA Action :Wed: Jiban :Thurs: NBA Jam :6:30 pm - :Mon & Thurs: NBA (until 9 pm) :Wed: Ghost Fighter :7 pm - :Wed: V.U. :8 pm - :Wed: WOW! :9 pm - :Mon: Mano-Mano Pro Boxing :Wed: The Bikini Open :Thurs: Extreme Action Theater (until 11 pm) :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts :Tue: Blow by Blow :Wed: Hot Stuff :Fri: WCW :10:30 pm - :11 pm - :Mon: NBA Jam :Tue: Asian PGA Tour :Wed: NBA Action :Thurs: PBA Moments :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: PBA Moments :Thurs: Gen EleXions: The Comelec Time '98 (Atty. Mike Toledo, Janelle So, Joel Pares) :12 mn - CTN Midnite (LIVE) :12:40 am - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :1:30 am to 3 am - Value Vision :Saturday :7 am - El Shaddai :12 nn - Ating Alamin :1 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :1:30 pm - Details 0923 (infotainment gang) :2:30 pm - Turboranger :3 pm - UEFA :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart :9 pm - Goin' Bayabas :10 pm - ATP Tour Highlights :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :12 mn to 2 am - Value Vision :Sunday :7 am - Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - The Message :9 am - Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Maskman :11 am - MBA :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Sinemaks :11 pm - PBA Moments :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai IBC-13 :FVR: UP CLOSE :Tuesday and Friday 11:30AM - 12:00NN :IBC 13 brings the country's most powerful man closer to your home in the coolest public affairs progam for the youth. :No boring reportage. Presidential affairs made interesting. :Day-to-day activities of President Fidel V. Ramos in the eyes of the youth. Interactive. Interesting. :Monday, Wednesday and Thursday 12:00NN - 12:30PM :HEADLINE TRESE :Monday to Friday 4:30PM - 5:00PM :Kung saan may kagapapan, mapalahi man o proklemasyon, hostage drama man o rescue operation, mapa-Malacanang, Senado, Konreso. Naroon ang bagong henerasyong IBC News team. :Kahit saan, kahit kailan... Walang ininda... Tuloy ang pagbabalita. :Kasama sina: :Elmer Mercado at Karen Bayhon :CTN MIDNITE :Your Window to the Nation and the World :Monday to Friday 12:00MN - 12:40AM :The most comprehensive news program on Philippine Television. :We've got all the bases covered. News gathering pushed to the limit. All major stories and late breaking news delivered firsthand. :Anchored by today's new breed of women broadcasters: :Alice Noel, Amelyn Veloso and Bernadette Sembrano :DETAILS 0923 :Saturdays 1:30PM - 2:30 PM :IBC 13's new breed of stars... :They're the next generation with the X-Factor... a parade of gorgeous head turners and talented young crop...Cool. Dynamic. Smart. Promising. Chic. Young. Hip. Bubbly. Cutting Edge. Certified Gen X'ers. :Botohan '98 (29 hours of non-stop news update comes to you live nationwide! from IBC, Veritas 846 Radyo Veritas and Pilipino Star) (Monday, May 11 at 7 am) :IBC Central Tower :San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City :Radio Stations: :DWDW 1017 AM Dagupan 89 DMZ: Danze Muzic Zone (Enter the Danze Muzic Zone!! 89.1 DMZ) :ROCKIN' MANILA :SUNDAYS, 6AM - 10AM :THE FORCE perks you up with the blaring power of rock music's highest registers. :WAVE 180 :SUNDAYS, 10AM - 2PM :Reminisce with the heartpounding energy of new wave music as the UNBEATABLE leads the jam. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 2PM - 5PM :DJ OUCH takes you back to the time of disco at its best during the 70's. :STRICTLY BALLROOM :SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS, 5PM - 9PM :Fox trot till you drop as CHINAMAN helps you tango and boogie the night away with glorious ballroom music. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 9PM - 12 MN :Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 80's as PEEWEE hits the groove. :HOT 66 :FRIDAYS, 6PM - 7PM :A countdown of the six hottest hits in Metro Manila based on listener's requests. hosted by the UNBEATABLE. :MOBILE CIRCUIT :FRIDAYS, 8PM - 12MN :The art of disco-mixing at its finest is done "live" for that crisp and clear sound featuring two top mobiles from Manila's dance circuit. :SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE :SATURDAYS, 9PM - 12MN :Party the night away with three solid hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free music mixes. VTV on IBC (5PM-11:30PM from Monday to Friday, 4PM-12MN on Saturday except DMZ-TV from 6PM-7PM, and 4PM-11PM on Sunday) :VINTAGE SPORTS :PBA (basketball) :NBA (basketball) :NBA Action :PBA Moments :Super Bouts (boxing) :Blow by Blow (boxing) :Hot Stuff (sports magazine show) :WCW (wrestling) :UEFA (soccer) :ATP Tour Highlights (tennis) :Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (horse-racing magazine show) :Asian PGA Tour (golf) :VINTAGE TELEVISION :Sine VTV (a telesine block-cum-drama anthology) :V.U. (lifestyle magazine show) :WOW! (a comedy-spoof show) :Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (a horror anthology, produced by Viva Television) :Dear Heart (a teen romantic drama anthology, produced by Viva Television) :Goin' Bayabas (a comedy-gag show) :Sinemaks (Pinoy action movies) :TOKUSATSU :Jiban :ANIMES :Time Quest :Ghost Fighter :Super Pig :Dragon Quest :FOREIGN :Extreme Action Theater (foreign action-packed movies) :The Bikini Open (bikini beauty contest) Vintage's VTV arm airs the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games on IBC-13 during primetime hours after it acquired the station's 5 p.m.-12 midnight timeslots on a blocktime basis in an earlier agreement with the former IBC administration.